Porque en algún momento se perdió
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Él se había perdido y frente al espejo estaba un completo extraño que ni él mismo era capaz de reconocer. Quizás fue en su séptimo año o tal vez durante la primera guerra, cuando la marca tenebrosa apareció en su casa y supo que ella esta muerta.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Dedicado a **GabyPotterHRLJ**, porque ella me dio la idea de poner a Mary como pareja de Sirius

y me dio la inspiración para escribir esta y la otra viñeta que he subido para el reto.

**Oh, bien, creo que acabo de perder tres horas de mi tiempo escribiendo una viñeta que no me funcionará para el Reto Merodeador, se me pasó leer que tenía que ser en la época de Hogwarts. Pero como no descarto nada, digamos que esto fue una "practica", ya que jamás había escrito de los Merodeadores y bueno... espero que les guste.**

**Me voy a escribir algo que me sirva para el reto... ¡Disfruten! ^^**

**Editado: **Esto pudiera ser una secuela de "_A través del cristal_", aunque esta la escribí primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Porque en algún momento se perdió.<strong>

Lo descubrió algo tarde, pero lo descubrió. Mientras se miraba al espejo en la antigua casa de su familia, en esa habitación que le traía tantos recuerdos, tanto malos como algunos buenos. En ese espejo algo sucio que estaba en su habitación, rodeado de posters de mujeres muggle en ropa interior que le había conseguido James. _Viejos tiempos aquellos_, pensó, _cuando la vida tenía más sentido que ahora. _

Porque ahora lo había descubierto de verdad, había descubierto que se había perdido. Que él, Sirius Black, se había perdido en algún momento del camino, más allá del día que entró en Azkaban, más allá de cuando mataron a su mejor amigo. Él se había perdido y frente al espejo estaba un completo extraño que ni él mismo era capaz de reconocer. Fuera de la apariencia, fuera de la piel blanca como la cera, las ojeras negras, la perdida de aquel porte aristócrata y atractivo que había heredado de su familia, fuera de todo aquello, él ya no era el mismo. Y no era hasta ahora que se afrontaba a la realidad, hasta ahora admitía que se había perdido.

Quizás fue un día en su séptimo año, cuando se enamoró de _ella_, quizás fue después de graduarse, cuando descubrió que _ella_ se había casado con alguien más o tal vez fue un sombrío día durante la primera guerra, cuando se enteró de que la marca tenebrosa había aparecido en _su_ casa y _ella_ estaba muerta.

James se lo había dicho muchas veces: "_Si la quieres, anda y ve con ella_" y él siempre daba la misma respuesta: "_El amor y esas cursilerias no son para mí_"

Más veinte años después caía en cuenta de que sus palabras no habías sido más que una mentira, a él si le hubieran gustado esas cursilerias, a él si le hubiera gustado tener una pequeña familia, a él si le hubiera gustado decirle a _Mary Macdonal_ que se había enamorado de ella. Que él, el gran y magnifico galán de Gryffindor, el más popular, el audaz merodeador, se había enamorado de _una rata de biblioteca_. Se había pasado cinco de sus siete años en Hogwarts molestando a la menuda niña de largo y lacio cabello color café, tan oscuro como un chocolate caliente en invierno, de la niña que escondía sus ojos, también color chocolate, detrás del cristal de unos lentes cuadrados, esa misma niña a la que él le había hecho la vida imposible y que en algún momento pasó a ser la causa de sus desvelos. Porque no era normal pasar la noche en vela pensando en que le diría a Mary, como la molestaría o que bromas le jugaría.

Pero jamás le dijo nada más que insultos, jamás se le acercó para otra cosa que no fuera quitarle los lentes y el tiempo pasó y él perdió la oportunidad, de la misma forma que se perdió él. Quizás fue entonces cuando empezó a vivir a través de su mejor amigo. Quizás fue entonces cuando James se volvió su vida, porque su amigo, su hermano, representaba todo lo que él hubiera podido tener si se hubiera guardado su orgullo y hubiera hecho algo para conseguir a la chica que quería. Porque James estaba con Lily a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, a pesar del odio que se habían llegado a proferir, ellos estaban juntos; y él definitivamente no estaba con Mary. Nunca le tuvo envidia a James, al contrario, solo amor y admiración, vivió el matrimonio de su amigo como si fuera el suyo propio y se metía hasta la cocina, literalmente hablando, para experimentar un poco lo que hubiera podido llegar a tener.

Le gustaba tanto ver a su amigo y a Lily juntos, sobre todo cuando ella se embarazó y el pequeño Harry nació. ¿Él hubiera podido tener hijo? Posiblemente, pero no había sido el caso y aunque adoraba con todo su ser a su ahijado, daría el alma por haber tenido un hijo, un hijo que hubiera sido amigo de su ahijado y que juntos hubieran sido exactamente como él mismo y James. Pero ya ni valía la pena soñar...

—Porque en algún momento me perdí – murmuró, cubriendo el espejo con un trapo que alguna vez había sido su túnica del colegio. —Y luego los perdí a todos ustedes – finalizó, dejándose caer de rodillas, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, como queriendo impedir que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Todos aquellos a los que había querido se habían ido, estaban muertos y no los podía recuperar, hiciera lo que hiciera, pasara lo que pasara, solo le quedaba esperar y aunque sonara cruel, morir sería la única forma de volverse a encontrar. Mas él no era un cobarde y mientras Harry lo necesitara siempre estaría ahí para él, pero si la oportunidad y la ocasión se daba no le temería a la muerte, pues ya no tenía mucho que perder, él mismo se había perdido tanto tiempo atrás, mucho antes que Mary o James o Lily.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? <strong>**Espero que les gustara. ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****


End file.
